<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splendor Weekend by huevoplatano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632098">Splendor Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano'>huevoplatano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pussy!Hop, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Trans Character, hop is still the same he just has a pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop has kept his feelings hidden from Leon for too long. After a whole weekend of working up the courage to talk to his brother, Hop finally confesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @dionysiaca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘where are u?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Just around the corner.’</em>
</p><p>Hop arched his brow, staring down at his Rotom phone as though the device were the one saying that to him and not his brother. Everyone and their grandma knew that Leon was the absolute worst when it came to directions, so he seriously doubted his brother was ‘just around the corner’, as when Hop looked up and down the street he was on, there was no sign of Leon to be seen. It was one of those rare times Leon didn’t have so much work on his shoulders, and the brothers decided to spend a weekend in Wyndon together. Hop suggested they meet up for lunch (or brunch, whatever you wanted to call it now since it wasn’t noon yet), but he’d been waiting on the corner in front of the café for thirty minutes. Leon’s apartment wasn’t even that far off, so either Leon got lost along the way, or he got stopped by fans.</p><p>Pulling up the little message box, Hop typed back a reply to him. <em>‘want me to come get u?’</em></p><p>And an all too quick reply. <em>‘No, I promise I’m almost there!’</em></p><p>Five minutes passed.</p><p>Then ten.</p><p>Then fifteen.</p><p>Hop sighed, not able to help the little chuckle that vibrated in the back of his throat as he pulled up the text box once again. <em>‘lee.’ </em></p><p>
  <em>‘Okay I’m lost please come save me :(‘</em>
</p><p>And Hop threw his head back, letting out a laugh and probably causing the few people walking down the street to stop and stare, but he couldn’t help it. At least Leon tried to find his way, he couldn’t be annoyed with him by any means. Really nothing Leon did could ever <em>annoy</em> Hop, but he pulled up his brother’s name on the phone, hitting the call button and receiving only two rings before he picked up.</p><p>“Hop!”</p><p>“What buildings are you next to?” Even over the phone, he couldn’t hide his smile as he tried to bite back the giggles at how excited his brother always sounded when he called him. It was so fucking adorable, it never failed to make Hop feel warm and fuzzy deep down in his chest.</p><p>“Uh…there’s a phone booth and a…” Leon trailed off, Hop only imagining he was spinning around in a circle trying to figure out where he was. “Annnnnd…uh—the fountain is right here so I think I’m in the square.”</p><p>Glancing up from his phone, Hop burst out laughing when he spotted Leon just down the street from him, right next to the fountain and the nearby phone booth, just like he’d described, but his back was facing him, and even from where he stood at a good distance, Hop could see Leon frantically looking around like a lost child.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Lee.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He snorted, still watching his brother when he stopped spinning around for a moment. “Turn around.”</p><p>Even at the distance they were at, Leon whipped around, facing Hop who waved his arm at him, and from where he stood, he could see his older brother’s face light up with recognition before he barreled down the street, Hop not able to help the laughter he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>“Hop!” His bright smile only made Hop grin even wider as he finally reached him, hanging up the phone and pocketing it as he did so. “Hey, I was close!” Before Hop could reply, his brother wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground with ease and trapping him in a big hug.</p><p>Still laughing, Hop wrapped his arms around his neck as Leon lifted him, clinging to him like he might blow away in the wind. “Yeah, you <em>were</em> close!”</p><p>“How’s my favorite little brother?” While he spoke, Leon finally set him down and Hop had to quell the blush that threatened to show in his face. Leon didn’t know, but when he did things like that, it always made Hop’s heart race, and he had to bite down the urge to simply grab hold of his stupid face and kiss him.</p><p>Even staring at him now, standing beside him when it had been a couple weeks he’d gotten to see him, Hop couldn’t help to stare up at him. For a long time, he’d harbored a crush on Leon, sometimes arguing with himself that it was simple admiration and nothing more, but Hop had given up on trying to rationalize that a long, <em>loooong</em> time ago. It actually felt much sweeter than he’d ever imagined when he finally admitted to himself—he <em>liked</em> Leon. Like. Not just brotherly affection, but he often found himself fantasizing about crawling in his lap, grabbing his face, and planting a kiss right on his stupid handsome face.</p><p>Hop had spent so long pining after him that he sometimes found himself wondering if Leon might have felt the same, but he was too afraid to say anything to him about it. It would crush his heart if he ever confessed to him and Leon shut him down, or told him Hop was simply going through a weird phase, or anything of that sort, so every time he found the courage to tell Leon how he felt, he always lost his nerve right at the last second before he could confess.</p><p>And maybe it was better to let something like this lie. If Leon ever found out Hop liked him—well, <em>like that,</em> and he ever thought anything bad of him, Hop couldn’t handle it. There were plenty of restless nights he’d spent mulling over scenario after scenario in his head of how exactly he would confess, and maybe he would be sneaky about it even, just to gauge Leon’s reaction at first, just to test the waters and see if his brother thought anything of the sort of him too, and then Hop would ease his way in further, push the boundaries of their relationship to be more than simply brothers.</p><p>But.</p><p>As he looked up at his face now, Leon’s wide smile making him blush and happier than he’d been all day now that he was actually getting to see him face-to-face, Hop felt all of his resolve crumbling again. One reason he wanted to meet up with his brother and go out to eat was to talk about this, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. Hop was just too afraid of Leon thinking badly of him, and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize what they had right now. Maybe it was best to keep this to himself, as much as it hurt sometimes, Hop wasn’t sure what else to do.</p><p>But for now, he smiled back at Leon, giving him a playful shove as Leon pretended it hurt way more than it did and whimpered, cradling his arm and causing Hop to laugh again. “I’m your <em>only</em> brother, Lee! Does that mean I automatically get favoritism points?”</p><p>Leon smiled, turning toward the café Hop had been standing in front of and opening the door for him, ushering Hop into the air-conditioned building. It was honestly a little too cold for Hop’s taste, but he hated that the first thought to pop in his head was how amazing it’d be if Leon wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. “Of course, it does! You’re special, so you deserve to be treated special.”</p><p>It was probably only meant as a joke, but Hop couldn’t help the blush that coated his cheeks again, trying to calm himself so he didn’t say anything embarrassing. “Aww, y-you’re just saying that.” Damn, his voice quaked and he hadn’t meant to, but it only made his face heat up even more when Leon let out an obvious chuckle at it. It wasn’t fair Leon could say things like that to Hop and get his hopes up that maybe, just maybe, his older brother might harbor some of the same feelings as Hop.</p><p>It was wishful thinking at this point, Hop knew that, but he tried to save face for Leon, at least to pretend he wasn’t constantly thinking about kissing his brother and proclaiming his love for him or anything like that.</p><p>As they stood off to the side, Hop peering up at the menu trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast (or brunch, whichever it was now), Leon stood beside him, maybe a little too close, but close enough Hop noticed when his arm brushed up against his, and was he <em>hot</em>. Literally. Well—to put it simply, Leon was attractive as all <em>fuck</em>, but while Hop had probably started shivering and hadn’t realized as they were right underneath the air conditioner, Leon’s arm felt so warm against him that he almost audibly moaned at it but caught himself. He wanted to think he had done that with the intentions of keeping him warm, but Hop was too busy trying to remember to focus and not make out like he was internally freaking out that Leon was this close to him. It was a simple brush of contact—it probably didn’t even mean anything.</p><p>“Get anything you want. I’m buying.” Leon shot him a grin when Hop looked up over at him, making his blush return. Dammit, did he even realize what he was doing to Hop?  </p><p>“You always pay for everything. Why don’t you let me treat you for once?”</p><p>Shrugging, Leon gave him a small pat on the back as his gaze trailed up toward the menu. “Because I like spoiling you.”</p><p>And before Hop could stop himself, he’d opened his mouth, “But, I want…to spoil you too.”</p><p>At first, Hop thought that might have been overboard, but he figured it was an innocent statement enough not to rouse Leon’s suspicions, but his brother merely laughed through his nose before crossing his arms, leaning off Hop where he couldn’t feel his warmth like he’d had before, and he almost whined at it, but caught himself. “You give me plenty as it is, least I can do is pay for your meals.”</p><p>Though Hop had no idea what Leon meant by him giving him plenty, as he couldn’t remember a time he’d really ever given Leon anything of value, he let out a sigh, wishing his brother wouldn’t coddle him as much as he did, but couldn’t deny it made him happy all the same. Hop was stuck in that between area where he loved it when Leon did things for him, but just wanted to return the favor, which he felt he’d never gotten the chance to do.</p><p>Leon spoiled him way too much.</p><p>Once they’d gotten some food and coffee, the brothers headed to a table in the corner of the shop (away from the freezing air conditioner which Hop was more than grateful for) and chatted about nonsensical things while they ate. Ever since his title loss, Leon had taken over management of the Rose Tower and was in the middle of constructing it into something else, but all that he could tell Hop was it was going to be a place for trainers, which Hop argued that was basically everywhere in Galar.</p><p>Leon had no comment.</p><p>Hop sipped his iced coffee, indulging in the sweetness of it. He wasn’t the biggest coffee drinker, but Leon loved the stuff, and Hop found himself gravitating toward it more and more whenever they’d hang out, not sure why, but wanting to enjoy something as much as his brother did. The both of them loved sugar but Hop still couldn’t quite get over that weird aftertaste of coffee, but he was always willing to try something different when he was with Leon.</p><p>“So, what do you think you want to do? Think you’ll try the gym challenge again next year?” Leon smiled across the table from Hop, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. “You grew a lot as a trainer, even making it to the semifinals, I bet you could become the next champion if you gave it another go.”</p><p>While Leon’s praises made him feel warm inside, there was just something…off-putting about bringing up the gym challenge like this. Hop never truly recovered from his loss, not after all the gushing and mouthing off he’d done during his challenge. He swore up and down he’d become the next champion, but— He sighed, mirroring Leon as he took a sip of his coffee. There was a subtle feeling of shame that had settled down into his stomach that never went away, even when everything was all said and done.</p><p>He really wished he had been the one to face Leon on the pitch, wished he had been the one to take on his brother and Hop wouldn’t have even cared if he lost in a stadium crowded with hundreds, but he always felt—</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>Always felt like he’d tarnished Leon’s good name by being such a rubbish trainer like he was. He might have made it as far as he did but failing still left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he worried endlessly that Leon thought less of him for it. But, he didn’t. Leon never, ever made him feel lesser for losing, for not being able to make it to the top and face him in battle.</p><p>So, he shook his head. “No. I don’t know what I want to do now.” Honestly, he’d been going through the past few months of his life with no direction or goal, so he was pretty lost on what it is he even wanted to do anymore.</p><p>And it didn’t help matters that those months he spent with nothing to do only made his crush for Leon manifest all the more. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stew in thoughts like that but Hop really couldn’t help it. All those years he’d spent denying it, to finally embrace it and wish so bad he could tell Leon—it was agony.</p><p>“Hmm, I see.” Leaning back in his chair, Leon took another swig of his coffee, looking a bit contemplative as he sat there. “Well, try not to worry, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He laughed, giving Hop a soft smile. “You’re smart.”</p><p>The blush returned, and if Hop could just stop doing that, that’d be great, but he hoped Leon didn’t notice how often he got gushy around him. Hop just couldn’t help it. His brother drove him crazy without even realizing what he was doing to him. Even just sitting there across the table from Hop, sipping his coffee, that soft smile he gave to Hop, the steam from his cup wafting up in front of his face—Hop felt his chest tighten. He was so gorgeous. So perfect. So fucking <em>beautiful</em> that Hop wanted to cry sometimes that he knew even if he did confess, Leon might not feel the same. He might destroy their relationship, he might not be able to get back what they had now, and it killed him.</p><p>He just wanted Leon to know how much he loved him.</p><p>“Do…” Hop swallowed, trying not to get emotional as he sat there across from Leon, but he squirmed in his chair a bit. “Do you want a refill?” He gestured toward Leon’s coffee, causing his brother to look down at it. “I can buy you that at least.”</p><p>“Well…” Leon shrugged, handing off his cup to Hop. “If you insist.”</p><p>“I want to--” No sooner had those words left his mouth than Hop gripped hold of the cup, accidentally touching Leon’s hand when he did and gasping when his nails brushed against his knuckles. Oh fuck—he did <em>not</em> mean to do that! Fumbling the mug, Hop almost dropped it, and <em>that</em> would have been a disaster in itself, but he managed to get his grip on it, Leon throwing his head back and laughing at him.</p><p>“Okay, butter fingers.”</p><p>Heat gushed to his face, Hop sure it was seeping from his pores by this point. “Shut up.” Though, it didn’t appear Leon had noticed how awkwardly he just brushed against his hand like that. It could have been chalked up to an accident (which…it <em>was</em>, but still), but Hop’s reaction in itself was more embarrassing than anything. Why on earth did he panic like that? This was so dumb.</p><p>Trying not to let it get to him, Hop carefully carried the mug back to the counter where he paid for a refill, making sure to drown the beverage in sugar and cream before shuffling his way back over toward their table. And he stopped.</p><p>Leon’s back was facing him, having apparently leaned over to finish off one of his scones, but Hop held back, and he held the mug up to himself. It smelled heavily of vanilla and sugar, and—without really thinking of what he was even doing, he brought the edge of the mug to his mouth, being mindful of the scalding hot coffee inside, before he planted a small kiss to the spot he thought Leon might have sipped from.</p><p>It was embarrassing.</p><p>That was probably dumb and a little creepy, but Hop didn’t care. Leon could have turned around any second and seen him do that, but Hop’s cheeks gushed a little at what he’d just done, and he smiled at it. An indirect kiss—at least he could pretend it was. He’d touched the spot Leon had had his mouth not moments ago, and it was small things like this that he kept near and dear to him. He just hoped if Leon ever found out, he wouldn’t think any less of him.</p><p>“Here you go.” Passing by the table, he set the mug on the coaster next to Leon’s plate, his brother shooting a smile up at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Hop! You’re the best.” With that dumb beautiful smile still plastered to his face, Leon took a sip, his mouth hitting the spot Hop just kissed, and he smiled up at him, making Hop gush even more at the look on his face. “It’s the perfect amount of sweet, too.”</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Hop was letting some of his thoughts spew out that he hadn’t meant, “I hope so. I gave it something special—just for you.” Why did he say that? Hop had to look away as he sank down into his chair from his own embarrassment. He could be so embarrassing sometimes without meaning to.</p><p>Leon perked up. “Oh?”</p><p>But that look on Leon’s face set his worries at ease, if just for a little while. He smiled. “It’s a secret.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The brothers spent the day wandering around Wyndon, taking shelter every once in a while inside a random store to stave off the summer heat. Leon regretted wearing jeans, not expecting the weather to be so hot like it was, but the heat wasn’t the only thing making him uncomfortable. Every once in a while, he found himself glancing over at Hop when his back was turned, and his gaze fell down toward his backside. Because—did Hop really have to wear those tight trousers when he was around Leon? He didn’t have his jacket, obviously, because it was hot as hell in Wyndon, and they were smack dab in the middle of June where it would only get hotter, but Hop couldn’t have possibly been comfortable in that, could he?</p><p>Still.</p><p>Leon swallowed, his gaze falling down to Hop’s butt anytime he could steal a glance at him without being noticed. He had no idea how his little brother would ever react if he found out he’d been ogling him like he was. Honestly, Leon felt like a bit of a creep, he couldn’t help to let his eyes wander when it came to Hop, but Hop was just so adorable. He really was. Leon loved spoiling him and buying him anything he thought Hop might like, but he had to keep his more extreme feelings buried deep down.</p><p>After all, if Hop ever found out he had a crush on him, he risked upsetting him, or worse—destroying their relationship. That was something Leon never, ever wanted to happen, and he had decided a long time ago to keep thoughts like that to himself, even if he went through the rest of his life pining after him, he didn’t care if it meant Hop got to be happier not knowing things like that.</p><p>Leon sighed. He was content simply being with him, as being with Hop made him happier than anything else in the world. Not even the greatest adrenaline rush a Pokémon battle could give him measured up to spending time with his little brother. If Hop was happy, then Leon was happy. It was that simple.</p><p>They spent the remainder of the day walking around, chatting, laughing, teasing each other and overall, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was Friday, and they had agreed Hop would stay the weekend at Leon’s, which he all too eagerly agreed (and Hop didn’t know but he’d been cleaning his apartment all week long in anticipation for his visit), so it was nice taking in the sights of the city, Hop mostly leading in case Leon got lost, before the sun was setting over the horizon, blanketing Wyndon in a soft glow.</p><p>Leon dug his hands into his pocket. “It’s getting late.” Though, that did nothing for the heat. Both brothers had broken out into a sweat at least once or twice while they wandered around, even hiding out in air-conditioned stores when they could, but point being—Leon felt gross. He really wanted a shower.</p><p>Hop nodded, bouncing up ahead of him and giving Leon another great shot of his ass. Oh fuck—he had to watch himself with that. Bad thoughts—bad thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, I feel gross, I want a shower.”</p><p>Leon snorted. Great minds think alike, or at least, Corviknights of a feather flock together. Wait. Where the fuck was he going with that? Leon lost the phrase somewhere, his eyes still firmly glued to the back of Hop. How was it possible for someone to be so cute? Surely, he was lucky, Leon was so lucky to have Hop as a younger brother like this. It wasn’t just that he was cute, but Hop had the brightest smile that never failed to make Leon get shivers all down his spine. He often wondered if Hop ever realized just what he did to him—making him crazy like this, but it was pure happiness, and Leon indulged in it anytime he got the chance. He wouldn’t trade his time with Hop for anything in the world.</p><p>He loved him.</p><p>Leon sucked in a breath between his teeth. <em>Damn</em>, he loved him.</p><p>With the prospect of a shower in the near future, the brothers headed back toward Leon’s apartment complex, the sun having set completely by the time they made it there, and Hop let out a moan as they entered the building and were smacked in the face by the air-conditioning. Leon was sweating, but not from the heat. Did…Hop really have to do that? His jeans could only hide so much of his bulge if he accidentally got hard, but he could always lie about it and say the heat was getting to him, or some bullshit reason. He’d probably die of embarrassment if he got an erection while around Hop, especially <em>because</em> of Hop. And damn, he couldn’t deny how frustrating it was sometimes to ogle his body like when Leon knew he wasn’t allowed to anything about it. It couldn’t be helped.</p><p>Thankfully, they made it up the flight of stairs with no faux pas and Leon was grateful once they reached his apartment. “You wanna shower first?” Hop set his duffle bag next to the couch before stretching and Leon definitely didn’t notice his shirt rising over his stomach when he did that. Nope. Not at all.</p><p>“This is your place, you shower first.”</p><p>“You’re the guest, though.” If only Hop could know that Leon’s face was heating up at the idea they could just shower <em>together</em> and save time that way, but he couldn’t say that. He wasn’t sure if Hop would take it as a joke or think he was being creepy. But—they were brothers, so surely it wasn’t unusual to take a bath together, right? In some cultures, it was completely normal for family members to bathe, but Leon had to put thoughts like that out of his head.</p><p>And then.</p><p>“Wish we could just shower together; it’d save a lot of time.”</p><p>Leon’s head jerked up so fast and hard, that he almost popped the back of his neck when he did so, giving Hop a wide-eyed look when he hated how that exact thing had been on the tip of his tongue, but never in his fucking life had he ever expected Hop to say that to him.</p><p>Hop must have thought he made Leon upset or something, because Leon could see his face gushing red before he quickly threw his hands up. “Kidding! I was kidding! Sorry, I didn’t think you’d freak out like that.”</p><p>He wasn’t <em>just</em> freaked out, but Leon was blushing. He tried his damndest to laugh it off, but—holy fuck. With his throat as tight as it was, it was a miracle when he opened his mouth that his voice wasn’t choked. “I mean—if you <em>really</em> want, I won’t complain.”</p><p>And now it was Hop’s turn to give him an incredulous look. Both of them stood there, staring at each other like Deerling in headlights, and Leon feared he had crossed a line, just trying to run with the joke, but also knowing deep down, he wasn’t joking at all. If Hop had asked it of him, he would have stripped naked right there in the living room and waltzed to the shower with him.</p><p>Still, he tried to save face, sweat beading the back of his neck in case he had accidentally upset Hop. “<em>Ha</em>—kidding! Sorry, I wanted to see your face. It’s priceless.”</p><p>Despite his efforts, Hop turned away from him, appearing like Leon had made him uncomfortable and his stomach dropped at the sight of Hop sinking into himself. “Yeah…I’ll go in first, be right back.” And he disappeared down the hallway into the bathroom.</p><p>The color drained of Leon’s face as he stood there, freaking out a bit. Did…he go too far with that? Hop was the one who started the joke, but Leon could have just said he was running with it, and he did, but he hated the idea that he’d upset his little brother. Well—there wasn’t much he could about it right this second, as he heard the shower turning on from down the hall, so for now, he grabbed Hop’s duffle bag and placed it in his room, taking his clothes out and tucking them neatly into drawers for him. In some weird way, he always liked doing things like that for Hop, even if it was something rather minor like doing his laundry or folding his clothes. Leon knew he’d probably just say he was mothering him, but he liked it.</p><p>He honestly would do anything for Hop, no matter what.</p><p>The rest of the evening passed by with no other incident, Hop having apparently been brought back to his old self once he emerged from the shower, but Leon was still wary he was hiding something from him. Maybe that entire back and forth they had freaked him out and he was just trying to remain normal for Leon’s sake, but he put it in the back of his mind for now as he took his own shower, finally feeling better now that he wasn’t sweaty and gross, cooked the two of them dinner, and in no time, they were getting ready for bed.</p><p>Leon followed after Hop as he marched his skinny little ass to the spare bedroom, huddling under the covers while Leon fussed over him. “Is there anything you need? Extra blankets? More pillows?”</p><p>“Nah.” He scooted down under the blanket, smiling at Leon as he did so.</p><p>“Alright, don’t be shy if you get hungry. You know where the snack cabinet is.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lee.”</p><p>He almost turned to let Hop have his peace, but Leon stopped himself, biting his bottom lip when he did so. “Um…Hop?”</p><p>His brother perked up, leaned back against his pillow as he stared up at Leon.</p><p>Again, Leon bit his lip, feeling awkward as he said this, but he just wanted there to be peace without the strain. “I’m sorry if I upset you earlier.”</p><p>Hop blinked, apparently in surprise. “For what?”</p><p>And Leon could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, because now he felt dumb for having brought it up, but he swallowed, composing himself before speaking. “About the shower thing. If I made you uncomfortable, I wasn’t trying to.” He offered him a soft smile, as reassuring as he could muster. “I was just teasing you.”</p><p>“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Lee, don’t worry.” Then Hop shot him a bright smile, and Leon felt in that one moment, that one singular moment Hop gave him that toothy grin, that all his worries washed away like nothing. This was the power Hop had over him, that he didn’t even realize. This was how much influence Hop had over him, how much hold he kept on Leon, and holy <em>fuck</em>—did he love it.</p><p>Leon let out a sigh of relief, all the tension in his shoulders disappearing just like that. “Good. I wouldn’t ever want to upset you with something like that.” Then, more of an afterthought than anything else, he grinned down at his brother before ruffling his hair, gaining a rather exasperated but light-hearted ‘hey!’ from him as he mussed his hair. “Goodnight, I love you.” And he quickly dipped down, kissing Hop on the side of the head before he could recover. Without waiting for his response, if he even had one, Leon smiled as he turned and exited the room. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye showed him that Hop’s face was on fire, and it made a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>He just hoped he hadn’t gone too far with that one either.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Sunday and Hop was nervous.</p><p>All weekend long he had been torn over what he should do, whether or not he wanted to sit down with Leon and talk with him about how he felt, or if he should leave it alone and let things lie and continue as they were. He didn’t know why he felt the sudden need to confess his feelings to Leon, but there was a creeping, awful feeling settling deep down in his stomach that if he didn’t do this now, he might never ever gain the resolve ever again.</p><p>And Hop wasn’t even sure if that was a good thing.</p><p>Ever since Leon kissed the side of his head, Hop had made up his mind. He would tell him. He would sit him down, maybe Leon would hate him, maybe he would think it was a joke, but Hop was going to go insane if he didn’t splay his feelings out for his brother right now. Today was the last day he got to spend with him in Wyndon, and—Hop swallowed, trying to steel himself. If this all went to pot, if this ended up being the biggest mistake he ever made, then there was no recovering. If he destroyed what they had, Hop knew he couldn’t get it back.</p><p>That was the fear that always held him off from saying anything, but he just wanted Leon to know he loved him.</p><p>It was rounding lunchtime, the brothers had taken a short walk down the street to the convenience store for snacks, only to return back to the apartment where Leon cooked for them. Hop helped with the dishes, laughing and conversing as they normally did, but his heart was racing, his hands trembling as he fought to keep himself in check and not lose his nerve.</p><p>About an hour after lunch, they sat on the couch watching some comedy show when Hop excused himself to the bathroom. Once he’d taken care of business, he washed his hands, along with his face, and stared at his own reflection in the mirror before letting out a long sigh.</p><p>He was going to do it. He was about to confess to Leon, and damn, if this wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever had to prepare himself for, then he didn’t know what was. What if Leon hated him? What if he called him disgusting?</p><p>Hop swallowed, trembling again before he splashed cold water on his face. Then…he would deal with it. It might break his heart, and it would sting like hell, but at least he would know where Leon’s feelings were at on the matter. This was all sorts of a bad idea, but Hop had to do something before he lost his mind.</p><p>So. Taking a deep breath, steeling himself, still shaking even though Hop tried to pretend he wasn’t, he exited the bathroom before making his way down the hall and approaching Leon on the couch. His big brother looked up at him, offering him a grin, and Hop slowly composed himself.</p><p>“Um—Lee? C-can I talk to you?” His stomach was already in knots.</p><p>That smile on Leon’s face quickly dropped when he no doubt saw how nervous Hop was, and he muted the telly before giving Hop a look of concern. “Of course. What’s the matter?”</p><p>Oh fuck. Seeing his face like that was making Hop nauseated and he almost turned around and locked himself up in the spare bedroom, but no—he <em>had</em> to do this. He’d go crazy if he didn’t. Try as he might, he couldn’t quiet the tremors in his voice, and it quaked when he spoke, only making him more nervous.</p><p>“I-I’ve been wanting t-to tell you something for a long, long time.” And his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it was almost painful, Hop having to resist the urge to reach up and clutch onto himself to steady the beating.</p><p>“Okay.” Leon leaned up, looking a bit unsure, but waiting patiently for Hop to continue.</p><p>Tears threatened to surface. <em>What if Leon hated him? What if he called him disgusting?</em> Hop couldn’t live with it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to. This was a mistake, this entire thing was a mistake, but he took a deep breath, trying to quell his heartbeat, trying to stop shaking as he stared his big brother in the eye. “Lee. Please don’t hate me.”</p><p>And Leon’s eyebrows rose in shock. “Hop, whatever it is, I could never hate you.”</p><p>“You promise?” His stomach hurt—<em>fuck</em>, it hurt. It hurt, it hurt.</p><p>Leon nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>Hop took a breath. It was now or never, it was only what he’d been waiting to do for years at this point, and he was either going to cause Leon to hate him or treat it as a joke.</p><p>“L-Lee--” He bit his own bottom lip so hard, he winced. “I-I love you.”</p><p>The apartment was awash with silence, neither of them saying anything, but Leon’s brow arched when he gave him a confused stare. “I…love you too, Hop.”</p><p>And it was obvious he didn’t understand. Fuck, Hop hadn’t been clear enough with that and he knew that, he knew he was going to have to spell this out for him and that was more embarrassing than anything, but he gripped the hem of his shirt, squeezing the fabric between his fingers until his nails dug into his palm. “No—Lee. I love you.” Heat rushed to his cheeks, no doubt turning them beet red. “I’m<em> in love</em> with you.”</p><p>That moment of clarification that washed over Leon’s face was somehow simultaneously the most relieving and scariest shit Hop had ever seen when he realized what he was talking about. What he didn’t expect was for Leon’s cheeks to turn a dark shade of red, and Hop blanched back for a moment, afraid he had upset him.</p><p>It was way too long before Leon opened his mouth and spoke, but Hop’s chest tightened when he finally did. “Hop…do you mean that?”</p><p>Slamming his eyes shut, he nodded, the heat gushing out of every pore on his face, and he’d no doubt wrinkled his shirt to hell and back, but Hop didn’t know what else to do right now. He was scared of Leon’s reaction, scared of what he’d say to him, scared he’d shun him, turn him away, and tell him he never wanted to see him again.</p><p>But.</p><p>Hop didn’t expect the small chuckle he made. His heart stopped all at once, and he slowly opened his eyes to see one of the most tender smiles on Leon’s face he’d ever seen before. Reaching out as he leaned forward off the couch, Leon cupped the side of Hop’s face before he dragged his palm down, making Hop shiver when he did so.</p><p>“I love you too, Hop. You don’t know how incredibly happy that makes me.” His eyes were so soft, glistened with what Hop could only imagine were the starting lines of tears, but Leon blinked them away. “I was scared of telling you how I felt for so long, because I didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>Huffing a little, Hop’s throat tightened, his face still on fire from Leon’s palm against him, he tried to compose himself long enough to form a coherent sentence. “I-I was—was scared to say anything. I didn’t want you to hate me.” He still wasn’t sure if he should let his guard down or not, but did this mean Leon felt the same way too?</p><p>Was it possible all that time Hop had pined for him, worshipped him, loved him more than anything else in the world—that Leon had done the same?</p><p>Leon let out a gentle laugh, removing his hand from Hop’s face before reaching out to grab hold of his hands instead, untangling them from the hem of his shirt, and Hop only gushed more heat as his brother held onto his hands, linking their fingers together when he did so.</p><p>“Hop, I could never hate you. Don’t be afraid to come to me about anything like that—<em>ever</em>.” And he let out a rather short, breathy laugh, that tender expression never once leaving his face as he smiled up at him. “You don’t know how happy I am right now. I’ve loved you for so long, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”</p><p>Hop’s heart fluttered. “Th-that’s exactly why I never said anything.” The thumping of his heart only intensified, but now it was less out of fear and more out of seeing Leon’s smile. How was it possible that his brother could put him at ease like this when he’d been scared to death about this for so long?</p><p>He really did love him, and Hop wanted to cry out of happiness.</p><p>Leon’s eyes softened. “Thank you for telling me, Hop. Really, I’m so happy.”</p><p>And Hop wrapped his arms around him, his heart thumping in his chest, his limbs shaking as he held onto Leon for dear life like he would be ripped away from him if he didn’t hold him tight enough, and he simply breathed in the scent of his hair, pressed his body as far against his as he could physically go and he almost burst out crying when Leon’s arms came to wrap around him, holding him back. His brother chuckled underneath him, Hop feeling the laughter reverberating in his chest as they held each other, and Hop didn’t want to let go. Never could he have ever fathomed that Leon would reciprocate, but he was so happy.</p><p>So, <em>so happy.</em></p><p>There were tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away, focusing on simply holding onto his brother and indulging in all of the sensations happening at once. His brother smelled so good, felt so safe and warm, Hop trembling in his arms when he could feel Leon rubbing circles along his back.</p><p>Finally, after feeling like he’d been planted to him for long enough, even though he didn’t want to let go, Hop spoke. “L-Lee?”</p><p>“Yeah, baby boy?”</p><p>His cheeks gushed, heart pounding again at what he was about to ask. “C-can…can I…” He swallowed. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”</p><p>The low laugh Leon made sent Hop’s heart soaring. “If that’s what you want, of course you can.”</p><p>Leaning back from him, Hop grabbed hold of the sleeves on Leon’s T-shirt, knowing his face was probably redder than it was before as he looked at his brother’s smiling face. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to finally be allowed to do something like this, he didn’t know how to contain himself. Hop was about to burst.</p><p>But he gently reached up, cupping Leon’s cheek and dragging it along the underside of his facial hair, gaining a small moan from his brother when he did, before Hop bent down and pressed his mouth against his. It was only a split moment Hop forgot to breathe. He forgot to breathe, because he hadn’t expected Leon’s lips to be as soft as they were, and when Leon moaned into his mouth, creating a vibration that wracked Hop’s entire body, he thought he might pass out.</p><p>At first, he feared he might have been doing something wrong, as Leon kissed back, but seemed very hesitant, as though waiting for Hop to lead, but when Hop reached around the back of his head to run his fingers through Leon’s long hair, he felt his brother shiver below him, before he did the exact same. Hop felt an array of tingles shoot right down his spine when Leon’s fingers gently dragged through his short locks. He didn’t pull, didn’t grab Hop or anything, but simply guided the pads of his fingers through like he was worried if he caressed too hard, he would hurt him. Hop shivered, moaning into his mouth when he did so, because he knew he was getting carried away. He knew he was probably going too hard at him, but he couldn’t get enough of Leon.</p><p>He just loved him so much. Hop loved him <em>so much.</em></p><p>When he leaned off, trying not to get too carried away, Hop’s face so hot he was sure Leon could feel it when they were kissing, he trailed his fingers back through Leon’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his strands between his fingers, wanting to play with it, wanting to brush it for him, and Leon gave him another soft smile, tickling the back of Hop’s hair as he dragged his fingers across.</p><p>Never would Hop ever think he’d get enough of looking at his face. At his perfect, beautiful face. “I-I love you, Lee.” Quickly, he leaned back in to give him a fast peck on his lips, blushing when Leon smiled at him. “So much.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for porn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Hop finally let his feelings for Leon be known, and he couldn’t have been happier that his big brother reciprocated. Honestly, the thought of Leon also having feelings like that for him never even crossed Hop’s mind, and even after three weeks of casual dating (yes, <em>dating</em>), he still hadn’t fully recovered from that moment they spent in Leon’s living room, sharing a kiss and proclaiming their love. It was the best-case scenario, one Hop never even dreamed would happen, but ever since then, they had spent a lot more time together. Hop still had to return home that evening, but Leon would send him adorable little texts with a bunch of heart emojis that made Hop giggle the whole time he was on the train.</p><p>That night Hop returned back home in Postwick was one of the few nights he fell asleep with a smile on his face, his phone clutched in his hand as the last text he’d received from Leon said how much he loved him, along with about five hearts. It was so like Leon to spam emojis like that, and while it made Hop laugh, he also felt a warmth pile into his chest each and every time.</p><p>All throughout the week, Leon either called him once he got home from work and they chatted for a good while, or they texted. Every morning, without fail, Hop woke up to a message from Leon wishing him a good morning, and every night when his head hit the pillow, Leon said that he loved him. It was so surreal—Hop never thought something like this would ever happen, and he couldn’t help but blush at it. For Leon, for his big brother to not only accept his feelings but admit he had harbored those same types of feelings just like Hop had, he never imagined in a million years that finally getting that confession off his chest would feel so good. That was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, even harder than his gym challenge, but holy hell was he glad he did it.</p><p>Not only was it a huge relief off his shoulders, but Hop had a reason to smile every single day that he woke up, his brother never missing the chance to ask him how he was doing, what he was up to, all the things like that. Hop could honestly sit for hours and text Leon, and he often had.</p><p>Now they were at their three-week mark, and Hop had traveled by train back to Wyndon for the weekend. Leon promised him a home cooked dinner (and he didn’t consider himself the best chef, but Hop thought if the Pokémon thing didn’t work out that Leon ought to try cooking for a living), and no sooner had he reached the apartment complex, climbed the stairs, and knocked on his door did his brother fling it wide open, his smile even wider.</p><p>“Hop!” Stepping back, he ushered him in, which Hop was all too glad to do. “I missed you!”</p><p>“I missed you too, Lee.” With the door closed, Hop flung his arms over his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug, Leon’s arms wrapping around him as well, practically squeezing him, but Hop didn’t mind. No matter how hot it got outside, when Hop was in Leon’s arms like this, surrounded by his warmth, he never felt safer in his life, he never wanted a warmth like that to go away, ever.</p><p>“I got you something.”  Pulling away from the hug, Leon gave Hop a rather shy smile before glancing over toward the counter. Hop followed his gaze, but it wasn’t until Leon crossed the way to pick up a vase did Hop’s jaw drop at the arrangement of roses he had gotten him. Again, Leon gave him a bashful look as his cheeks grew red. “I know you don’t really care for flowers, but I just wanted to get you something. Do you like it?”</p><p>Hop gripped the vase, the scent of the roses overwhelming in that moment until he almost passed out, but his face was on fire. He never really took Leon to be a romantic, but holy shit. “Of course, I love them! Flowers <em>and</em> you’re cooking me dinner? What’s the special occasion?”</p><p>Leon’s shy smile softened. “You’re here of course.”</p><p>Trying not to blush any harder than he was, Hop carefully placed the roses on the nearby counter, not wanting to accidentally tear them or drop the vase, and he barely gave Leon a chance to react before he gripped hold of his collar, pulling his brother down before he kissed his face. Leon didn’t resist at all, only reached around to run his fingers through Hop’s hair as he returned the kiss.</p><p>With his cheeks still gushing heat, Hop gave him a smile when he leaned away. “I love you, Lee.”</p><p>Leon ruffled his hair, giving him a playful smile. “Love you too, baby boy.”</p><p>Once dinner was over and done with (Leon had made Hop’s favorite curry), the two migrated over to the couch where they chatted about this and that, Hop asking Leon about work, Leon not interested in talking about work, and Hop just mostly gushing about this and that while the telly droned on in the background.</p><p>The sun had set not long ago, giving Hop the indication that it was probably getting late, as with the arrival of summer was also the arrival of the sun staying out for way too damn long. But it was the weekend—not like there was a bedtime in place or anything and Hop honestly didn’t mind if Leon wanted to stay up all night talking.</p><p>Or…</p><p>Hop swallowed, his neck prickling with sweat when, as they sat next to each other on the couch, Leon having turned on a movie at some point to play while they both weren’t really watching, reached over and gripped hold of Hop’s hand. His brother dragged the pad of his thumbs over Hop’s knuckles, and he must have physically stiffened up, because Leon turned over to him then.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Letting out a rather huffy laugh, Hop nodded. “Y-yeah! Sorry…” Even after three weeks, he still wasn’t used to Leon doing things like that. It wasn’t that he was necessarily shy about holding hands, but—Hop’s cheeks flushed. But when it came to Leon, he just couldn’t contain himself sometimes.</p><p>And Leon probably thought that he was nervous, because then he asked, “Does it make you uncomfortable when I hold your hand?”</p><p>Hop tensed, not meaning to, but looked up over at his brother who was staring down at him with worry. “What—no! No, I promise, it doesn’t.”</p><p>Leon didn’t look convinced, though. Arching his brow, he gave Hop another gentle caress with his thumb before letting out a sigh. “You just…” He bit his lip, taking a breath before continuing. “You just always look high strung anytime I touch you or try to hold your hand. I just don’t want to do anything that would upset you and you keep it to yourself because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”</p><p>Hop froze.</p><p>Because—well.</p><p>Leon wasn’t exactly <em>wrong.</em> But he wasn’t right for the reason he probably thought. Yes, Hop was nervous. Hop was a bit high strung. But.</p><p>Hop swallowed.</p><p>
  <em>It’s because he was fucking horny. </em>
</p><p>Anytime Leon was the one who touched him, who kissed him, who tried to hold onto his hand, Hop had to bite the blood out of his lip to keep from jumping on him like a wild animal and ripping his shirt off. He’d been too shy to try anything like that, thinking before it was too soon to try and talk Leon into getting intimate with him, but he was a bit surprised Leon hadn’t said anything about it either.</p><p>And to be honest, the both of them were probably just too nervous to bring it up at the risk of potentially upsetting the other.</p><p>Hop sighed. It’d been hard keeping himself in check for three weeks, but he was sure it had been hard on Leon too, and maybe his brother probably thought he didn’t even like him as much as he proclaimed he did—but Hop—he just wanted to make sure he was going at the right pace with this before crossing any boundary until he was sure it was okay.</p><p>So. With that in mind, he looked up at his brother who still had that expression of concern on his face. “Lee—I--” His face flushed, no doubt showing every bit of his embarrassment to Leon, but he didn’t really care. It was now or never. “I-I just. I’ve been holding back, because I didn’t want to move too fast.”</p><p>His brother blinked down at him in confusion, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb against his knuckles. “Holding back?”</p><p>Nodding, Hop leaned up in his seat, taking the hand Leon had over his own and used his opposite hand to place his palm over Leon’s knuckles. “Would it be okay—I mean—do you care if…” His heart was pounding, holy shit, it was pounding so hard that Hop’s voice was starting to shake, his face so hot that it must have been seeping out of every pore on his body. “Lee.” He stared unblinking into his brother’s eyes. “Can I touch you?”</p><p>The reaction was immediate, and Hop had no idea why he didn’t expect Leon’s eyes to grow wide, that blush returning in full on his face until Leon grew red all the way to his neck. Uh oh—like that made it any easier on Hop who was dying. Why did Leon have to be <em>so cute?</em></p><p>Slowly, almost way too slow, Leon finally opened his mouth once he was done gawking. “T…touch me?”</p><p>Hop nodded, taking hold of Leon’s hand to lift it up, grasping it gently enough that when he brought it close to his face, he could brush a fleeting kiss right against Leon’s knuckles. His brother shivered when he did that and Hop swore if he didn’t check himself, he was probably going to end up getting wet from it. Not that he wasn’t already, but he was trying so hard not to let Leon’s little cute motions like that get to him too hard. “I-it’s fine if you don’t want—I just.” He swallowed again, giving Leon another gentle kiss. “I just <em>want you</em> so bad.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>Face shooting up, Hop was surprised to see that Leon, while still blushing a deep shade of red, was giving him a gentle smile. Lifting his free hand off the couch, he gripped the back of Hop’s head before ruffling his short hair. “You can do whatever you want to me, baby boy.”</p><p>Hop swore his heart stopped. “Y-you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Why would I mind?” Leon shifted on the couch a little, sitting up a bit straighter than before, but never once dropping his gentle smile. “I just don’t want you to feel like you <em>have</em> to.”</p><p>Frowning a little, Hop straightened himself back up as well, pouting a bit as he moved forward. “I know I don’t have to. I <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>“Okay, if you insist.” Removing his hand from Hop’s grip, Leon leaned a bit back on the couch once more, giving his brother an expected look. While Hop was fighting with himself to try and not go overboard, or at least he didn’t want to freak his brother out by ripping his clothes off right then and there and sucking his cock, he let out a sigh to brace himself, try and quell his own embarrassment, before slowly lifting himself off the couch.</p><p>Leon watched him as he moved, Hop lifting one leg over his lap until he was straddling him. When he rested his bottom against him, he shivered at the feeling of Leon’s bulge right underneath, and he had to resist the urge to moan at the feeling of it. He seriously doubted that Leon ever knew he would sometimes touch himself to the thoughts of him at night, wishing Leon would cross the hall and fuck him until Hop was seeing stars, but his big brother probably thought Hop was mostly innocent about things like this. With his hands shaking as he reached up to grip hold of the hem of Leon’s shirt, he pulled it up slightly enough where he could see his navel, and Hop let out a gasp at the sight of it.</p><p>He hadn’t even gotten his shirt off, and already Leon was too beautiful for Hop to handle. He could already tell the wet spot in his underwear was only going to get bigger, but he tried not to think about that when he lifted his brother’s shirt up enough to expose his chest. Leon was broad, but the tone of his muscles was obvious, and Hop couldn’t help but reach up and run his fingers across his clavicle.</p><p>Leon shivered, making a small little intake of breath when he did, and Hop lifted his shirt up further, giving Leon a pleading look for him to lift his arms, which he did, allowing Hop the chance to pull his shirt up and over his head, discarding it to the floor soon after. Now that his chest was fully exposed below him, Hop bit his lip as he took it all in.</p><p>It was no secret that Leon worked out, and often at that. His skin was taut, perfectly toned muscles shaping him out so nicely that Hop bent forward a bit, not able to help but grind against Leon’s bulge when he did so and planted a kiss to the top of his chest. When Leon shivered below him, Hop reached with both hands to grip his pecs, giving them a soft squeeze and gaining the <em>absolute sexiest</em> little moan from Leon when he did.</p><p>With Leon shivering underneath him, rutting up against Hop each time he grinded down on him, Hop dragged his nails as gently as he could across his chest, being mindful of his sensitive areas, and down his stomach. Hop couldn’t help the smile on his face as he marveled at Leon’s body. His brother was so beautiful—it almost wasn’t fair how someone could be so perfect. He was <em>beautiful</em>, inside and out.</p><p>Grinding against his bulge, Hop felt it twitch below him and let out a laugh through his nose before lifting himself up enough to kiss his mouth. Feeling how excited his brother was getting for him made him more excited, and when he ended the kiss, Leon having reached around to give him a gentle sort of hug, he pulled himself off his lap, gaining an almost disappointed flash across Leon’s face.</p><p>“Um…” Hop blushed, now standing from the couch in front of Leon as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He could feel the wet spot between his legs beginning to seep from his underwear, and it was embarrassing he was getting off this much just grinding into him like he had, but he was about to go crazy. “L-Lee, c-can I…” He lowered his gaze to Leon’s zipper, face gushing. It was too embarrassing for him to even say it, hoping Leon would get the hint. “Can I…<em>please?</em>”</p><p>Thankfully, his brother leaned up, scooting a bit to give Hop room to work with when he sat at the edge of the couch. “If you want, but don’t feel like you have to.”</p><p>Hop nodded, cheeks gushing heat. “I-I want to.” Holy <em>fuck</em>, did he want to.</p><p>Without another word to Leon, Hop dropped to his knees, his shaking hands reaching out to nab Leon’s zipper before he unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling a bit awkwardly and cursing himself in his eagerness as he pulled Leon’s length from his boxers. He had never seen his brother naked before, but he still gasped at the sight of it.</p><p>Because his cock was beautiful. Out of the corner of his eye, Hop could see Leon turn away slightly, his face still beet red like he was embarrassed Hop was seeing such an intimate part of him, but he wrapped his hand around it, dragging his fingers up and along the base, just focusing on the feeling of it. Leon shivered under him, teeth grit like he was trying hard to keep from moaning but Hop quickly looked up at him.</p><p>“No—Lee, please. Let me hear you.”</p><p>His brother let out a quick laugh through his nose, still facing away like he was too shy, but he gave Hop a soft smile. “I-I guess I’m embarrassed you’re getting me excited like this.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” Gentle as he could, Hop wrapped his fingers around the tip of Leon’s cock, giving the slowest and gentlest of strokes that he could muster. “It just means you love it, right?”</p><p>“True.” Finally, he turned to face him, the red in his face having moved all the way to his ears now. “But I love you more.”</p><p>Hop had to laugh as he teased his cock, stroking it up and down, immersed in the feeling of it, but just wanting first and foremost to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt Leon with his ministrations. “Even if you weren’t allowed to have sex ever again, would you still love me?”</p><p>“I would trade everything for you, baby boy.”</p><p>It made him happy to hear Leon say things like that, never in his life imagining something like this would become a reality, as things like this were things Hop could only dream about, fantasize about, wishfully think in some future that didn’t belong to him that this would be happening—but it was.</p><p>And <em>fuck</em>, did he love Leon. He loved him so much.</p><p>With that being said, with Leon smiling at him with that softened expression, Hop’s chest tight and warm, he gripped his brother’s cock in his hand before encasing his mouth down around him. Immediately, Leon let out a sharp moan, and Hop could feel his cock twitch in his mouth, but he sank down as far as he could without gagging on it, as he didn’t want to accidentally do that and disrupt the feeling for Leon, but he felt it almost hit the back of his throat before he bobbed back up.</p><p>Reaching out, Leon gripped hold of his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze as Hop continued bobbing up and down, trying to create a rhythm, trying to be considerate and let Leon get used to the feeling first, but then his brother thrusted into his mouth, Hop almost choking when he did, but he leaned off only for a moment, gathering himself, and kept going. Really though, he didn’t think Leon would be that eager, but it made him happy to think his brother was enjoying what he did to him this much.</p><p>In no time, he grew hard in his mouth, and Hop bobbed faster, trying to make it good for him, allowing his tongue to drag up the underside of his shaft and tease the tip every time he came back up. And Leon was moaning. His brother was moaning, thrusting into his mouth, gripping hold of Hop’s shoulder harder and harder each time he went down over him, and Hop was wet.</p><p>Holy shit, he was <em>wet.</em></p><p>There was nothing more he wanted to do than to just—fucking sink down on his erection and have Leon fuck him until he was screaming, but he had to do this first. He had to let Leon know how he felt about him, how much he loved him.</p><p>Leon’s moans turned to sharp intakes of breath, gasping when Hop got faster and faster, hoping the sounds he made with his mouth could increase the feeling, but he wasn’t sure if Leon could feel it or not, but if his grip on his shoulder was any indication, Leon must have been seeing stars. His grip was so tight, Hop wanted to wince, but he couldn’t do that. Leon didn’t realize how hard he was grabbing him, but Hop didn’t mind. That in itself was enough to make him happy.</p><p>When Leon arched his back, gasping as he did so, his breathing turning ragged, Hop tried to brace himself when his brother thrusted into his mouth, orgasming all inside him. His cum spurted out so much that Hop <em>did</em> gag this time, and he leaned off, not meaning to, but not wanting to risk accidentally biting his brother when he choked on it, silently cursing himself. He wanted to swallow it for him, but he fucked up, dammit.</p><p>Leon sat in a haze in front of him, his breathing turning softer and softer as he slumped over in his seat, eyes glazed with pleasure, and Hop felt embarrassed he had choked on him and made a mess.</p><p>“H-Hop…” His grip on his shoulder waned. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” His cheeks flushed as he stared at the mess of Leon’s cum that had leaked from his mouth and on his clothes, some even getting on the floor. Ugh, he couldn’t believe he did that. “I didn’t mean to gag.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to come so hard.”</p><p>Despite his embarrassment, Hop couldn’t help but snort at that, but he smiled up at Leon when he did so. “It makes me happy you did.”</p><p>“Can it be my turn now?”</p><p>Hop’s heart thumped in his chest. Honestly, he didn’t expect Leon to want to do anything in return—not that he was complaining, but it made his face heat up at the idea that maybe Leon wanted him as badly as he did.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I-if you want.” Still, he felt embarrassed he had choked on him like that and wasn’t sure how to react when Leon patted the spot on the couch next to him.</p><p>“Hop up.”</p><p>He snorted, standing from his spot on the floor before the both of them maneuvered back onto the couch so that Hop was lying on his back, Leon climbing over him as he did so. “Is that supposed to be a pun?”</p><p>Leon shrugged, gripping hold of Hop’s shorts and fumbling with the elastic before gently lowering them down his hips. With his brother now above him like this, Hop’s face was on fire, especially because when he could see his underwear, there was no way he didn’t see the giant wet spot stained there, and Hop had to resist the urge to cover his face.</p><p>Leon only chuckled. “Seems I wasn’t the only one enjoying themselves.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Now Hop was looking off to the side in embarrassment, even when Leon pulled his underwear down where the cool air hit that spot, making him almost moan at the sensation of it. He was already sensitive, but knowing Leon was seeing how excited he’d gotten for him only made it harder for him to lie there like he was. “Y-you’re so beautiful, Lee. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful too.”</p><p>Just like Hop had done, Leon reached out, dragging his nails as gently as he could in between his thighs, leading a trail down and making it tickle enough that Hop giggled at the feeling of it. He gyrated his hips a bit, leaning back over to give Leon an expected look. “Don’t tease me so much.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby boy. Just want to take in the sight of you.” And he breathed in, reaching out with his finger to drag it along Hop’s clit, making him shiver instantly. “You have a beautiful pussy.”</p><p>“<em>Lee, holy fuck</em>, don’t say that!” The heat in his face went all the way down to his neck and Hop had no doubt that the tips of his ears were red. He half wanted to laugh, half groan at Leon’s attempts to butter him up, but he was already so wet for him, so it really didn’t matter what Leon said.</p><p>But his brother blushed a bit, probably not expecting Hop to react that way. “Sorry. It’s true though.”</p><p>Still, he couldn’t help to laugh at him. Leon probably thought that sounded sexy, but it was hilarious how bad he was at it, not that Hop minded. It didn’t suit Leon to be too suave, but Hop didn’t necessarily mind. Leon was already hot, it wouldn’t really be the same if he said things like that, but the fact that Hop could still laugh at him, even when he had Hop’s legs spread and was ogling his pussy like he was, was enough to prove how much he trusted him.</p><p>When the blush on his face subsided somewhat, Leon continued rubbing smaller circles against Hop’s clit and it was embarrassing how good it felt. Maybe not embarrassing, but Hop could feel the wetness seeping from him, probably getting on the couch, and he hoped Leon didn’t care he was making his own mess over here, but he didn’t appear to mind. In fact, he gazed down at Hop like he was the most delicious thing he’d ever seen, there was an unprecedented gleam in his eyes that was driving Hop crazy while he looked up into his face the whole time he was being fingered.</p><p>Gently, Leon took two fingers from his opposite hand and prodded at him, allowing Hop’s juices to coat the tips of his fingers before he gently inserted them into him, drawing them back in a <em>‘come here’ </em>motion.  </p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Leon looked over at him as he continued brushing his fingers inside, his other hand still rubbing circles around Hop’s clit.</p><p>He shook his head, trying not to gasp too loud as he rocked his hips in time with Leon’s movements. “N-no—f-fuck, Lee, f-feels good.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>That moment Hop thought he was going to come too quickly, Leon removed his fingers from his clit, and Hop almost whined when the feeling went away, but he soon swore his heart stopped again when Leon bent down over him instead, encasing his mouth over him and rolling his tongue up along his clit.</p><p>Oh shit. Oh fuck—Hop arched back, staring up at the ceiling as his brother ate him out. Holy <em>fuck</em>—he was surely going to lose it right now. He already felt overstimulated from before, but with Leon sucking against him, dragging his hot tongue up him like he was, his fingers still caressing back and forth inside of him, Hop couldn’t hold back the moans that seeped from his throat. Everything from the heat surrounding him to Leon rubbing at his inner walls was too much, and he bucked his hips up to match his brother’s movements as he lathered his tongue across his clit.</p><p>But the fact it was Leon doing this to him—Hop gripped the hold of the edge of the couch, not wanting to hurt Leon by grabbing his hair, but he needed something to squeeze, because he was about to lose it.</p><p>With a final stroke of his fingers, Leon’s tongue still dragging all along his clit, Hop sucked in a gasp when his orgasm finally peaked. Arching backward onto the couch, he squeezed the edge of the cushion in between his fingers and he cried out when he came all in Leon’s mouth. Everything—every single one of his feelings surfaced in that moment. He was happy to be here with Leon, happy to do something this intimate with Leon, but most of all—</p><p>He just loved Leon so much.</p><p>As Hop came down from his high, slumped back against the couch, he breathed heavy, his orgasm intense enough that it wracked his entire body, but now that he stopped spasming, he felt that overwhelming sensation of peace wash over him, and if Leon hadn’t leaned off him, could have drifted off to sleep right then and there.</p><p>Leon smiled, leaning over him to plant a kiss on his mouth, and Hop kissed back, reaching up to rub his cheek.</p><p>“Lee.” He was desperate though. So fucking desperate, and he bucked his hips against his brother, feeling his exposed cock against him when he did so. “Lee, fuck me. Please—please fuck me.”</p><p>His brother leaned off him then, giving him a bit of a frustrated look when he frowned down at him. “We can’t.”</p><p>Hop almost whined, bucking up into him again. “Wh-why?”</p><p>Leon bit his lip, blush appearing on his face when he did so. “I don’t…” His gaze drifted to the side. “I don’t want to get you pregnant.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>Leon snorted through his nose, just shy of rolling his eyes, but he arched his brow at Hop when he looked back over at him. “I don’t think I can do that.”</p><p>“I trust you, though.” Leaning up as far as he could, Hop gave him another kiss, his eyes lidded as he stroked the side of his face. “Please? <em>Please</em>, Lee. It’s risky but not a sure thing. Please?”</p><p>At first, he didn’t think his brother was going to answer him, Leon simply staring down at him like he was deep in thought, and Hop worried for a moment if he’d upset him, but eventually, Leon let out a sigh, hanging his head in defeat before he gave Hop a smile. “Okay, baby boy.”</p><p>Heat gushed to Hop’s face again, especially anytime Leon called him that. It never failed to make his heart sour, and (maybe a bit too eagerly), he spread his legs for him. “Don’t worry, Lee, I trust you completely.” He smiled up at him again. “I know you would never hurt me.”</p><p>Leon nodded, returning the smile as he positioned himself between Hop’s legs, gripping hold of his cock as he stroked himself a few times. “Do you want me to go get the lube? I can--”</p><p>Hop shook his head. “Lee, I’m wet as fuck right now, just fuck me.”</p><p>Letting out a laugh through his nose, Leon gripped hold of Hop’s thighs to pull him close, Hop scooting on his elbows until he was pressed up as far as he could go against Leon’s crotch and he watched in fascination as his brother stroked himself a few times, his erection already prominent, but Hop wished with a bit of a pout that Leon had let him do that for him instead.</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>Gently, gentle as he could, Leon gripped the underside of Hop’s thighs, hoisting him up. “Okay…I’m gonna put it in. Let me know if I hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Hop, <em>please.</em>” He gave him a pleading look, and Hop didn’t want to upset him by any means, so he shut his mouth. “If you can’t handle it, tell me and we can stop.”</p><p>Hop nodded, biting his bottom lip in anticipation as Leon let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Okay. I’m putting it in.”</p><p>Slowly, almost way too slowly for Hop’s tastes, Leon pressed the tip of his erection against him, pushing it inside, and Hop let out a gasp when he did, not out of pain—but more out of the fact this was actually happening. Leon actually had his cock inside of him—well the tip, but the point still stood.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Hop shook his head, rutting his hips a bit to entice Leon to keep going. He just didn’t understand that Hop wanted him to go <em>hard</em>, but he knew he wouldn’t out of fear of hurting him, but it was almost agonizing wanting to fuck himself raw on Leon like this.</p><p>With his hand still holding up Hop’s thigh, Leon continued to ease it in, sliding easier since Hop was already wet for him, and Leon had it in all the way to the hilt.</p><p>And Hop gasped at the feeling of it—the feeling of Leon inside of him—like he belonged here, like Hop belonged below him—and he knew it then. He knew, because Leon made him feel so full, so loved, he felt so fucking full of Leon right now, and it was the perfect fit, Hop knew that they belonged together in this moment, even before Leon had even started moving.</p><p>But, with Hop having grown used to his length, Leon began to create a rhythm of slowly pushing in and out of him, and Hop reached up to caress the side of his face, loving how concentrated Leon looked, how hard he was trying not to hurt him, even though Hop wished he would be rough—Leon would never intentionally hurt him.</p><p>“I-I love you, Lee.” Hop was rocked back against the couch as Leon gained speed, and his brother smiled down at him, reaching over as he thrusted to cup the side of Hop’s face. “I love you too, baby boy. You feel--” A thrust, a particularly harder thrust that sent heat all down Hop’s stomach and straight to his pussy. “You feel s-so good…”</p><p>As embarrassing as it was, Hop’s face flushed, but he was happy Leon was enjoying himself this much, especially with him. There wasn’t much he could do for Leon while he lie there on his back, being rocked into the couch over and over as his brother’s breathing quickened, but Hop gripped hold of his arms, dragging his nails up and down as he thrusted to at least try to do something for him, even if it was tickle him.</p><p>Just when Leon began to gain speed, his breathing much harsher, little moans seeping in between his teeth, Hop didn’t expect when he reached over and pressed the pad of his finger against his clit, rubbing circles against him.</p><p>Hop gasped—because he was already overstimulated, overwhelmed by the feeling of Leon’s cock being thrusted inside of him over and over, but he arched his back, whimpering when Leon fingered him, still concerned with his pleasure, not wanting Hop to simply lie there and take it while he got off. Hop almost wanted to cry at the feelings happening all at once, not able to keep up with everything happening. Leon was moaning above him, thrusting faster and faster, and Hop rutted his hips to meet with his thrusting every time he did—noting that Leon was getting rougher, probably not meaning to, but—</p><p>Holy fuck, it was driving Hop <em>wild</em>. His breathing hardened, still not able to believe how full he felt, how perfectly Leon fit inside of him like he did—and holy shit, the way he rubbed against him, as though he knew exactly where to touch him, how fast to move, how gentle to be—it was too much. It was perfect, but Hop wasn’t going to last at this rate, especially since he’d already come once.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how sensitive Leon was once he’d already orgasmed, but he appeared to be holding himself back much better than Hop was. At least, Hop couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, and found himself crying out as they fucked, as Leon fucked him like he <em>loved</em> him, and he did. Hop knew he did.</p><p>“Sounds—” Leon huffed out his words as he thrusted, rocking Hop back as he did, as he continued rubbing onto his clit, only overwhelming Hop all the more. “Y-you sound so beautiful, Hop. S-so beautiful.”</p><p>The heat seeped from his pores, and Hop mewled out an array of moans as Leon thrusted in and out of him, each time he was inside, Hop feeling like a piece of him had come back—like a part was missing, but it was Leon. Leon was missing, Leon filled him up inside, <em>Leon belonged like this. </em></p><p>It was like they were made for each other, like two pieces that fit so perfectly together, that belonged together, and Hop knew they were. He knew they were meant for each other, and he loved Leon so much, he was almost crying, sobbing actual tears as he was rocked into over and over, overstimulated, full of Leon’s cock, and never feeling more loved in his entire life.</p><p>“Lee…” His voice was failing on him, gurgling out of his throat in a breathy heap by this point, but Hop couldn’t focus. Not anymore. “L-love you. Love you, Lee. S-so much.”</p><p>And his orgasm peaked once more, Hop arching back when he convulsed, squeezing his legs shut without meaning to, but Leon let out a grunt when he did, and he felt it when he came all around his cock. Leon only let out a soft gasp before he thrusted into him harder than before, another load of cum spurting out as he did—and Hop let out a gasp at the feeling of his cum bursting inside of him. He knew coming around his dick like that probably only threw Leon over the edge, and the both of them rode out their orgasms, Hop breathing hard as he rutted against Leon a few times, still riding the tremors out, and Leon sat above him, thrusting in and out until he’d pumped himself dry.</p><p>The two lay there, Leon slumping over Hop as his breathing evened out, and Hop fell lax against the couch, the both of them coming down from that and simply focusing on breathing. The only sound in the apartment for a long while was the indistinct sounds of the telly, of the movie they had abandoned long ago, and the sounds of their breathing when the both of them quieted.</p><p>When Leon eventually pulled out, Hop shivered at the feeling of his cum oozing from his pussy, he couldn’t help to smile at it. This was a risk he was willing to take and damn—it was worth it for this feeling alone.</p><p>Leon finally leaned up, giving Hop a smile when he did so. “I…” He swallowed, eyes lidded. “I love you, baby boy. I love you<em> so much.</em>”</p><p>Leaning up from his spot on the couch, Hop gripped both sides of his face, dragging Leon down with him as he kissed him on the mouth, indulging in the softness of his lips, the way he smelled so comforting, and the heat of his body right against him. Hop had never felt so loved in his life, so full of love, so safe and warm.</p><p>He wanted to cry from happiness, but he simply broke the kiss, smiling back up at Leon as he ran his fingers through his hair, as he took in his beautiful face.</p><p>“I love you too, Lee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw idk why but archive goofed so there’s a note down here I can’t delete sorry LOL if it looks like it’s out of place, that’s bc it is </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER 2 HAS ALL THE PORN LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>